the_ages_of_herosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kianae Kaldaka-Iejir
Character First Name: Kianae Character Last Name: Kaldaka-Iejir IMVU Username: FatesSpirit Age: 18 years of Age, Born July 2nd Date of Birth: July 2nd, Year 82 Gender: Female Afinity: Mostly Light, some dark parts to her. Height: 5'2 - Elf 6'8 - At Shoulder in Wolf Form 19'7 - At Shoulder in Dragon Form Weight: 100 Pound Race: Artic Elf Shapeshifter (Druidess) Scars & Tattoos: Hidden Scars: Four long bear like claw marks across her back, a scar running from hip to hip over abdomen. Hidden Tattoo's: A Tattoo of a crescent moon on her belly above bad abdominal scar. Relationship Status: Single, Is Bisexual, Quite unsure of others as of yet. Personality & Behavior: Traits: Cool, Calm, Shy, Anxious, Curious, Secretive, Loyal, Honest, Loving, Hard-working, Determined, and Kind. Detailed Personality: She is a cool acting girl, never truly striking unless provoked, keep herself level and calm in situations that call for it. Calm due to her elven nature and how she always seems to be at some sort of peace. Shy because she was never really comfortable talking to others she doesn't really know all that well. Anxious because she's not trustful of others that she hasn't taken the time to get to know. Curious because she likes to see new places and new things around her, and she likes to learn more about each person she meets. Secretive about her past due to its painful for her. Loyal because she never truly had a family, and so whatever home she has or whatever family she has she will be completely and utterly loyal to them. Honest in all opinions, which sometimes can get her into trouble but she still tries her hardest to give a truthful answer no matter what. Loving because she cares for those who care for her or has given her something worth meaning to her. She is loving to her family and to her friends. Hard-working and determined because she was raised to give her 110% NO MATTER THE SURCUMSTANCES. And Kind because every person deserves a little kindness. Bloodline/Family: Artic Elves, Royal Family/ The Kaldaka-Iejir (Wolf-Blood) < Father's Family line Druidesses of Izendorn / Babahatchi < Mother's Family Line (Maternal) Rank in Kingdom: Worker/Huntress First Elemental Nature: (Only Applies to Mages) N/A Second Elemental Nature: (Only Applies to Mages) N/A Summon: (Only for Necromancers and Warlocks) N/A Weapon of choice: CrossBow -Elven Form Claws/Fangs -Wolf Form Fire/Claws/Fangs -Dragon Form Strengths: Smarts, Animals and their Anatomy, Shapeshifting, Flying (When in dragon form), Running (When In wolf form), Hunting, Sketching, Fighting, Tracking Weaknesses: Magic, Being open about her past, Being armored/protected by things other than fur or scales when in other forms. Weapons Inventory: Every Hero is allowed as follows: 1 Main Weapon - Main Weapon: Crossbow and Quiver of Arrows 1 Secondary Weapon - Secondary Weapon: Throwing Knives (Kept in a satchel at her Hip) Background Information: Before Birth: Her parents, both well known and very powerful Artic Elves, met as young children. They were both of royal families that had been in a 100 year war. That war had finally come to it's close. The Close was when the two elves were wed, at only 13 years of age. As their marriage went on they started to procreate. They had many kids, but their favorite was the one with the blue hair. Kianae was her name; she was their beloved girl, but she wasn't what they had expected. Early Age: At an early age she was not what the typical royal girl would be. She didn't want to do magic she wanted to learn the arts of being a druid. And so she did, learning the ways of the wolf and the ways of the dragon. As she grew older she became more unlike a Royal but more like a Huntress or a Druidess. Choosing to be unlike her family. That made her parents extremely mad. And that made them decide her punishment. If she could not act like a lady, then they would marry her to a man who will force her to behave. Teens: Having been forced to marry she was forced to bear heirs for her husband. She was now starting to act somewhat like a lady, but she hated it. Hated her husband, hated her family, and hated the fact she KNEW she would never truly be able to sire children for her husband. He was of a different kind of elf. One that wasn't potent enough for her. Her husband hated her for that, wanted nothing to do with her; and so he banished her, with her family's permission, to the wildest reaches of the tundra forest. There she survived, learning to hunt by herself, becoming more in tune with animal's and meeting a traveler named Ric. Ric was a Sailor who needed someone to help him with his travels, and because Kia was the best tracker he ever met he hired her. Paying her a small amount of gold for each port. Soon Ric and Kia's relationship blossomed but Kia found out Ric was gay... But she loved him... And finally.. Once they reached their last port... Kia left him and went to the castle.. To where she is today.